


Coming Home

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After Spider-Man Far From Home, Angst, Asgardian Siblings, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Avengers Family, Avengers Resurrected, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Carol is Queen, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Fix-It, Hardcore Fix it, Her Queen is Carol, Hunger game references, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Morgan is 10, Morgan is a Sweetheart, Morgan knowing Natasha is my headcanon, Multi, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha and Tony act like siblings, Natasha visited Stark Lake House in Endgame, No Old Steve, Protective Natasha Romanov, Stones merge with Tony, Teen Loki, Time Travel, Tony Stark Feels, Valkryie is Queen of Asgard, avengers as a family, avengers come back, change my mind, i dare you, inspired by another fic, more tags to come, spider-man far from home spoilers, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Tony Stark is given a second chance.Set five years after the Events of Avengers Endgame.I had inspiration for this and after readingthis fic, I had a major urge to just WRITE=================“He sacrificed...everything.”“I know.”“We have to do something …”“We can’t.”“I agree with my sister, we have to do something for him.”“What can we do?”“Bring him back? Give him everyone back?”“....I suppose we could.”“You are the one who can do it, Time.”“Okay...here we go...and if anything goes wrong, it’s your faults.”“On my honor.”





	1. Back

“_ He sacrificed...everything _.” 

“_ I know _.” 

“_ We have to do something … _” 

“_ We can’t _.” 

“_ I agree with my sister, we have to do something for him. _”

“_ What can we do? _” 

“_ Bring him back? Give him everyone back? _” 

“...._ I suppose we could. _”

“_ You are the one who can do it, Time _.” 

“_ Okay...here we go _ ... _ and if anything goes wrong, it’s your faults _.” 

“_ On my honor _.” 

He saw a bright light and he opened his mouth to yell to the voices, maybe something along the lines of “Who the fuck are you!” but he couldn’t and then he was waking up in a dark space with darkness all around him. 

Tony swallowed hard, eyes blinking rapidly. The air was stale and dusty and he coughed, reaching his hands up to find that the ceiling was very very close to him. 

He coughed again and pushed against the dark ceiling, panic rising in his throat. He started pushing harder, panicking and dimly aware of screaming. 

Finally, he wrenched his hands away, closing his eyes as he shook and tried to calm down. Tony took deep and slow breaths, trying to think. 

Clearly, punching and pushing the ceiling wasn’t helping and clearly he was somewhere underground. 

A startling thought sprang to mind and he seized again, eyes flashing open wide as he _ really _ took in his surroundings this time. 

He was in a coffin. 

He was dead. 

Was. 

As in past tense. 

Tony gasped, realizing that that was what the voices meant, giving his life back. Giving his friends and family _ him _ back. 

_ Everyone _. 

Tony felt a thrumming in the back of his hand and he winced, pulling his right hand forward and stared at it. His knuckles were glowing red, blue, purple, green, orange, and yellow like he still had the Gauntlet on his hand, only it was_ just his hand _. 

Tony stared at his hand for a moment, feeling a real powerful thrum throughout his entire body. He swallowed and made a fist, pointing it to the ceiling. 

Knowing that shit was going to fall on his face, Tony grimaced and closed his eyes before using every once of strength to -

A powerful blast shot through the group, purpling filtering his eyelids and he let out a yell as he was smashed against one of the pillows on his back. 

“What in the name of -!” 

Tony heard a voice that sounded familiar and he opened his eyes, blinking as the ground caved in around him. Luckily, it seemed like he was only a few feet underneath the ground so the dirt just filtered around him. 

He blinked when two heads popped over his grave and he gasped. “Natasha!” 

Natasha’s face brightened upon hearing his voice and she grinned. “Tony! What - what’s happening? What happened?” 

“I do not understand what’s going on,” the voice from earlier and Tony squinted to find that it was Loki, grumbling and frowning. 

“I don’t know what’s happening either,” Natasha told him and then reached her hand down. Tony grabbed it and she lifted him up as she continued to talk to him. “I caught Loki up. Apparently Thanos snapped his neck when Thanos confronted him and Thor on that ship. Back in 2018.” 

“Oh wow,” Tony brushed himself off, standing up in his grave. “That must’ve sucked.” 

“It did.” Loki replied dryly. 

“What happened after I left? What happened to _ you _?” Natasha gestured to the grave and Tony winced. 

“Ah, right, yeah. About that.” Tony took a deep breath. “We brought everyone back but then Thanos from 2014 came through the portal and basically destroyed everything so we had to fight him again and then I used the Gauntlet to snap them all away but that killed me and I wonder how long I’ve been gone - oh hey there’s the house - let’s go, who’s that?” Tony rambled off, hoping to skim over the ‘dying’ bit in favor of pointing to the man standing guard. He had darker skin with dreadlocks and gold armor that contrasted his skin. 

“Heimdall.” Loki was frowning. 

“The gatekeeper person Thor always talks about - oh hey Vis,” Tony turned around again and blinked when he saw the Vision, eyes closed and floating just a few inches above the ground. 

Vision opened his eyes and gave a small smile. “Hello Tony.” 

“Wait, sorry, back up,” Natasha cut in and Tony looked at her to see her glaring. “_ Killed _ ? You were _ dead _?” 

“Yeah but I’m back now!” Tony quickly replied, swinging out of his grave and throwing out his arms with a happy smile that quickly turned into a horrified yelp as a blast of green shot from his fingers on his right hand and just around. 

Loki and Natasha yelled and ducked while Heimdall barely moved and Vision’s eye twitched. 

“Sorry!” Tony yelped, drawing his hands back in and clasping his right one. “Sorry! Sorry! It’s a new development - I’m just going to -” Tony cut himself off when he remembered that he didn’t have his armor when he looked at his hand and found nanotech covering it. He looked down and his heart tightened when he realized that the arc reactor that was on him was the one he had forcefully given to Steve. 

Steve must’ve put it on him before he was lowered into the grave. 

“What...was...that…?” Natasha’s voice was cool and just barely shaking. Death must’ve shaken her up a little bit because her voice usually never shakes. 

“The stones are attached to me,” Tony took off the nanotech to reveal the glowing in his skin. 

“It’s just a shadow,” Heimdall spoke and everyone turned to him. Heimdall looked at Tony, gold eyes shining. “The real stones have been returned. What you have is a shadow of the six, the souls of the stones if you will. They will not have the total power of the original but enough to keep you alive until you are ready to go.” 

“And the random power blasts?” Tony asked, almost waving his hand again when there was a blue flicker and he quickly snapped the nanotech back on. 

“You are learning.” Heimdall cocked his head. “They still have power. And they still have the original power that they do - it won’t be as strong as the original but you are still able to use them. And it is similar to learning anything new. You will make mistakes and it will take time to fully control it. The key of course,” he gestured. “Is to not hide it.” 

There was a terse silence for a moment. 

“Right.” Tony nodded. “Okay. Understood o wise one, let’s go see Pepper -” 

“Hang on,” Natasha cut in front of him, walking to the lake house. “How long _ has _ it been?” 

“I don’t know!” Tony complained, pushing past her. “I just -” 

“We don’t know how long you’ve dead,” Natasha cut in front of him again. She swallowed. “How long I’ve been dead. We need to go into town. Stay away from the people we know until we know how to approach them.” 

Tony tapped his foot impatiently, mumbling before nodding and agreeing silently. 

Natasha cupped his face and gave him a small smile. “We’ll see them. I promise.” 

Tony instinctively pressed forward and their foreheads met, taking a small breath together. 

“Ah-hem.” 

They jerked away, eyes wide, and looked at Loki, Vision, and Heimdall. Loki had a small smirk on. “What next?”

“Car.” Tony swallowed. “We can get a car from the lake house and head into town if nobody’s there.” 

“Right.” Natasha nodded. “Let’s go."


	2. What now?

Spy music should be playing. 

Tony, Natasha, Loki, Heimdall, and Vision all did their best to stealthily sneak into Tony’s garage. The  _ Mission Impossible _ song had somehow looped in Tony’s brain and at one point he was muttering it until Natasha lightly slapped his head. 

Tony stuck out his tongue and then fiddled with the door before opening it. They stepped inside and Natasha whistled slightly. “You only have like three cars. Compared to the eight or ten you  _ used _ to have.” 

“Eh, no space according to Pepper,” Tony shrugged, jogging over the the far right one which was a black Toyota, one that the family used when they wanted to go into town discreet. Tony waved them over and got into the driver’s seat while Natasha got in the passenger’s. Heimdall, Vision, and Loki squished together in the back. 

Tony took in the familiar enhanced controls, kind of dazed. He really was back. He really was. 

Breathing in deeply, Tony set the car in drive and hit the garage door button. 

Nothing happened. 

He hit the button again. 

Nothing happened...again. 

“Goddamnit,” Tony moaned, pressing the button over and over as hard as he could but nothing happened. “We never - god - we never set this up, Friday?” 

Still nothing. 

“Oh  _ god  _ -!” Tony banged his fists on the wheel. 

“What is it?” Natasha frowned. 

“We never set up the garage door and buttons,” Tony fumed, unbuckling himself. “We never had any reason to go anywhere so...just give me a minute, I can fix it,” he hopped out of the car and took the button the garage door lock. 

He fiddled around for a moment, clicking things, snapping things, cutting things, switching things - mainly trying anything that would work. 

After about five minutes, he managed to get the button to open the door. Whisper-shouting a cheer, Tony hurried back over to the car and opened the door, driving out. 

“Well that was much longer than a minute Stark,” Loki commented in the back. 

“You know what -!” Tony yelled, hitting the button again to close it. The car jostled around from the rocky ground of the woods around them until Tony hit pavement that led to the main road. 

“Where would your family be right now?” Natasha asked suddenly as Tony got up to speed on the highway. 

As trees blurred around them, Tony blinked. “That’s a surprisingly good question. None of the cars are gone, so I’d assume they were at the house, unless someone else picked them up but I mean, the Avengers would I guess but -” Tony cut himself off, realizing he could make this go around and around and around. 

“No idea,” he settled on and they all fell silent again, the low thrum of a jazz bass cutting into the silence. 

It had only been a half hour when green mist filtered through into the front, showing small images. Natasha watched in fascination and Tony found himself watching it here and there too. 

He focused on the road after a while as he tried to find his way to Midtown or some other city that would get them to where they wanted to be. 

After about an hour of this, they finally started getting into town and Tony began looking for places to stop. 

“Hey Reindeer games,” Tony called to the back.

“Is he talking to me?” Loki muttered and Tony cracked a smile. 

“Ever tried Dairy Queen?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Natasha cut in and Tony gave her a look. 

“You’re not Reindeer games,” Tony accursed. 

“Then what am I?” Natasha quirked a brow. 

“Triple Imposter.” Tony replied immediately. 

Natasha snorted as Tony turned into the parking lot of Dairy Queen. Tony grabbed a hat from the glove compartment and also some sunglasses. Natasha did the same and they both started to get out but Tony froze. He looked behind him at Vision, Loki, and Heimdall. 

“We’ll get you guys new clothes at the mall or something after this,” Tony decided and hopped out. He walked over to Natasha who was staring at the car, a slight frown on her face. “What?” Tony turned to see Loki walking over, only he looked like a teenager. 

Like physically aged down. 

“I wanted to see this ‘Dairy Queen’.” Loki harrumphed, sounding miffed at their faces. 

Tony shook his head and led them inside to get some ice cream and burgers. Now that they were in, Tony realized how hungry he actually was and ordered probably too much. 

Natasha was the only one with the Avengers card but she masked it perfectly and they left the store with two cheese burgers for each of them and some type of sundae for all of them as well. 

Tony drove them to the mall to get everyone clothes. Vision disguised himself with his face and kept a normal human appearance. Heimdall used some magic to make his eyes normal and make himself look different. 

Loki stayed a teenager and used his own magic to not necessarily change Tony and Natasha but used his magic to make them unrecognizable to people. 

Then they piled into the car again and headed off out of the town. 

“Any idea where that was?” Tony asked. 

“Upstate New York?” Natasha shrugged. 

“Did anyone catch a date?” Loki asked as Tony responded with, “No shit Sherlock,” to Natasha. 

There was a pause as everyone’s brain caught up with what Loki. 

“Shit!” Tony yelled, banging on the wheel again. “Ohhhh god - _ damnit _ !” 

“Well that’s just great,” Natasha scowled. “Anybody got a spare -” 

“It’s August 10th, 2030,” Heimdall spoke up. 

Another tense silence as Tony blinked.

Natasha turned in her seat. “What?” 

“The date is August 10th, 2030, at 9:30 in the morning,” Heimdall replied. 

_ It’s Peter’s birthday _ . Tony thought as Natasha said, “And you found that out, when?” 

“I see all and know all,” Heimdall pointed out. 

“And you didn’t bother to mention that  _ before _ ?” Natasha snapped. 

“He is always saying mystic things,” Loki waved his hand. “Ignore him,” 

Heimdall just moved his head to the other side. 

There was another pause when Vision quietly spoke up. “Where are we going?” 

“That’s an excellent question, Natasha?” Tony turned to Natasha who threw him a scathing look. 

“We’ll have to find a hide out.” She turned to the windshield. “Somewhere that none of us would think of.” 

“Where the hell would that be?” Tony asked, exasperated while getting frustrated. 

“I don’t know.” Natasha gritted her teeth. 

More silence took over the car as Tony tried to figure out what might be going through Natasha’s head. 

“I say we go to an Avenger.” Tony declared. Natasha moved to argue with him but then Vision spoke up. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” he said. 

“Two votes!” Tony cheered. “Heimdall? Loki?” 

“I think it would be wise to reveal with at least one person.” Loki shrugged. 

Everyone turned to Heimdall while Tony looked at the reviewer mirror. 

Heimdall said nothing. 

“Three to two either way,” Tony announced after a moment. 

Natasha gave him another scathing look before snottily replying, “Then  _ who _ ?” 

Tony paused. 

“Steve.” He said after a moment. “I’ll call Steve.” 

“How?” Natasha asked smugly and crossed her arms. 

Tony glared at her. “Fine. Let’s go get a motel in the City.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Natasha smiled, lip curling. 


	3. Five Years

Tony was able to get two rooms from a hotel near Stark Industries Tower. Natasha was slightly unhappy but Tony pointed out that they’ll never know if the others are ready to see them again, if they  _ can’t _ see them first? 

Natasha conceded which was good because Tony didn’t want an unhappy roommate. 

Vision, Heimdall, and Loki left to the second room while Tony and Natasha took the first and smaller one. Tony tossed the car keys on the bed and flopped onto it as well, letting out a big breath. 

“Oh my god, okay,” he clapped his hands and yelped when a red blast sparked from his gauntlet - hidden hand. The blast didn’t go far, fizzling out after just a moment. 

Natasha glared at him. “You have to figure out how to control that Tones,”

“I’m trying,” Tony scowled, bringing his hand in to nurse it. “It just... _ goes off _ at random points!” 

Natasha sighed and moved to say something else until she stopped. “There’s one bed.” 

“So? Oh,” 

Tony sat up. He looked around at the slightly cramped room. The door that led to the hallway would cut off to another door that was the bathroom. There was another door adjacent to that which was the closet. The bed was a few paces away with the TV facing it and then a small room with a computer and couch. 

“I can take the couch,” Tony offered. Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“It’s a big enough bed,” she pointed out. “And you’re married so  _ nothing _ is going to happen,” she gave him a pointed look and he raised his hands. 

“On my honor,” Tony promised. 

Natasha took a deep breath and flopped on the couch. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Tony grabbed the TV remote and started flicking through channels to find the news. 

“- _ and today marks the fifth anniversary of the day the universe started again. Five years ago, as you all know, the Avengers sacrificed everything to bring back the ones who were snapped away _ .” the news lady started talking and Tony’s finger hovered over the click away. 

“ _ As far as we know, most everyone has been able to adjust back. The Avengers started a program and national - even  _ inter _ national leaders helped fund it so everyone could get their lives back. Currently, over 100 countries have confirmed that 99 percent of their population has returned to a majority normal state with the help of the funding. If you want to donate you can go to _ -” she prattled off a site and Tony reached for his phone that didn’t exist because he had been dead. 

“At least everything has become somewhat normal,” Natasha murmured. 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “Right.” 

“- _ today also marks the fifth anniversary of Tony Stark’s death, the hero who saved all of us. _ ” Tony’s head snapped back to the screen and found that it was showing blurry and shaky footage of him after he had died. There wasn’t much to see and Tony guessed it was a security camera that had somehow been working. “ _ Tony Stark, along with Natasha Romanoff, Pepper Stark reports, sacrificed their lives to bring back what they said was the Infinity Stones and used them to bring everyone back as well as destroy Thanos _ .  _ The Avengers will be having their own ceremony and millions of fans around the world will be having their own too. _ ” The screen flashed with murals from Europe, red and gold fireworks in Russia, a giant statue of his armor in Hong Kong, and millions more. 

The lady’s voice faded out as Tony felt boneless, floating as he watched the tributes flash on the screen over and over. 

_ I hope they remember you _ . 

That’s what Thanos said. 

Tony let out a small laugh, a smile rising as he bit back in his own head,  _ Bitch they never forgot _ . 

“You really deserved it,” Natasha spoke just barely above a whisper and Tony turned to her. She smiled. “You’re more than just  _ a _ hero Tony. You’re  _ the  _ hero.” 

Tony blinked. “Well, I mean, it was more of a group effort,” 

“Just take it,” Natasha threw a pillow at him and as it hit him, Tony realized that this was her way of saying ‘sorry’. Why, Tony didn’t know but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was because of what happened in 2016. 

“Well anyway,” Tony yawned. “You were right. Today was definitely  _ not _ a good day so let’s just sleep and then figure out how to talk to them tomorrow.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Natasha stood and stretched, heading for the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower first though.” 

“Got it,” Tony flipped the channel again, trying to find something interesting. 

After a half hour of channel surfing, Tony left it on a trashy TV show and threw the covers over him. He took the left side and gave Natasha the right as she came out of the shower. Her red to white hair was wavy when it was wet and she had changed into the jacket and jeans and boots that she had found at the mall. 

Tony had found his own sweatshirt and sweatpants and while he kept his nanotech in his hidden arc reactor, Natasha discarded her grimy pantsuit that she had when she died. 

Tony felt the bed dip when Natasha slipped in and was surprised but stayed perfectly still when she leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

“Good night Tony,” she whispered and Tony closed his eyes, falling asleep incredibly fast after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in pain. I just realized that this chapter made is so that Tony died _on Peter's birthday_
> 
> God I'm such an ass


	4. Bad Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some...minor...scary dreams stuff. So just be careful. it's going to be a lot of self blame

Tony woke up feeling floaty. He looked over at the lump to his side that was Natasha and then to the window that was letting in streams of light. 

Tony stretched and got out of bed, still feeling light headed and dazed. He blinked and rubbed his eyes when there was a knock at the door. 

Tony thought about yelling but didn’t want to wake Natasha so he stood up and walked over to the door, smacking his lips and licking them. 

He opened the door and his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Peter at the door. 

“Peter?” he whispered. 

Peter looked at him blankly and didn’t say anything. 

Tony took a step back, swallowing, “Listen, kid, I don’t -” 

“Why’d you do it?” Peter muttered. 

Tony froze. 

Peter’s eyes were wet with tears. “Why’d you do it Mr. Stark? Why’d you do it?” 

“I - I don’t -” 

“And why, after five years did you decide to come back?” Peter ranted on. “Why did it take you  _ five years _ to come back?” 

“I didn’t have a choice -!” Tony tried to desperately swing the conversation to something else but Peter looked so distraught and he couldn’t get that sight out of his eyes. 

And it made  _ sense _ too. He’s a horrible person for dying and if that isn’t enough, he’s a horrible person for taking  _ five years _ to come back. 

That’s enough time for anyone to move on. 

“Tony,” Peter was crying and Tony surged forward but found something blocking thing. “Tony Tony Tony Tony,” Peter was chanting it and Tony threw his body at the wall. 

“ _ Tony! _ ” 

“Guahh!” Tony surged forward, eyes snapping open as he lurched in bed. Natasha was sitting next to him, staring at him. “What - was I screaming or something?” 

“You were thrashing,” she eyed him. “Do you normally have nightmares?” 

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, yawning. “So, who - are we done here? What’s the plan?”

“What was the dream about?” Natasha pried, circling the conversation back and Tony threw her a dirty look. 

“Nothing.” 

“Something.” 

“Fine, my ki - Spider-Man. Peter. It was about Peter. Are you done?” 

“What was happening?” 

“He was mad and sad that I had died in the first place but then angry that it had taken me five years to come back.” Tony shot her another dirty look and threw off the covers. He set his feet on the ground and held his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked at Natasha to find himself blinking away tears. 

Tony took a shuddering breath. “What if...what if they don’t want to see us? What if you really  _ were _ right? And they don’t want to see us? Because they’ve moved on? What if -”   
“Wow I didn’t know you could physically worry this much,” Natasha laughed and he used his fist to hit her (playfully) on the shoulder. 

“Fine, whatever. Shut up,” Tony stood up but was yanked back down by Natasha holding his waist and physically pulling him down. 

“Tony,” Natasha put her head over his shoulder, body pressed to his back in an attempt to calm him down (and it was working). “Everything’s going to be okay. Alright? We’ll find a way to meet up with them, explain everything and trust me, Peter is going to be so happy to see you.” she kissed his cheek and let go of him. “Now go take a shower you stink.” he threw a pillow at her but dutifully got into the shower and soaped himself off. 

Once he was done, he found that Heimdall, Vision, and Loki were in discussing things with Natasha. 

“...so you’re basically saying we need to stalk them for like five weeks or something before we can reveal ourselves?” Loki pointed out accusingly, spread eagle across a couch with slitted eyes and a lazy expression. 

“Yeah we’re not waiting _five_ _more weeks_ to reveal ourselves sis,” Tony put in, toweling off his hair. He whipped his head back up and his hair stood up in the air for a moment before flopping in his face. 

Natasha snorted but quickly cleared it with a cough and added, “It won’t be five weeks...maybe five days but -” 

“Two,” Tony intercepted. 

Natasha stared at him. “Five.” 

“Three?” Tony upped his a little bit and she stared at him for just another moment before nodding. 

“Fine.” She stood up. “What we need to do is spread out. Loki and Heimdall can probably get the closest to the group to find out where people are mentally and physically, so you two are the ones who can get the closest. Vision, Tony, and I might be a little harder but we can still try something.” She looked over at Tony who nodded. “Right. Everyone, go.” 

Vision took that statement completely seriously and just disappeared. 

Loki sighed loudly and walked out of the room and Tony had the mind to quickly yell to him, “Act like a Midgardian teenager and don’t give yourself away and don’t get offended when they say something!” 

Loki, accepting his role completely, gave Tony the bird. 

Heimdall followed, promising to keep an eye out for anything and Tony was sure he would. 

After they all left, Tony turned to Natasha. “So what exactly do we do?” 

“Find where they’re staying?” Natasha shrugged, leading the way out of the room and Tony followed her. They walked down the hall to the lobby and Tony tossed the room keys and a tip to the person as Natasha continued to speak. “I mean obviously, you’re family - by which I mean Pepper and Morgan would be at the lake house, but everyone else could either be at the Tower or at the Compound. Unless everything was moved to the Compound -” 

“More than likely, if everyone is trying to stick together, they’ll be at the Compound -” Tony cut off abruptly and stopped outside of the door. Natasha looked at him. 

“What?” she frowned. 

“Strange,” Tony choked out. “Let’s go to Strange.” 

Natasha’s eyes widened with understanding and they hailed a taxi to Bleeker Street. 


	5. Doctor Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu special second chapter posted in one day cus you all are special w.o.w

“Okay, let me get this straight,” 

Doctor Strange was rubbing his temple in hard concentration and confusion as he turned to Tony and Natasha. “You were given a second chance by who you  _ believe  _ to be the stones,” he pointed at Tony who nodded. 

“And now they’re stuck to me,” he added, waving his hand. 

“And you just woke up next to his grave?” Strange added, turning to Natasha who also nodded. “So what do you need me for?” 

“Trying to figure out when is a good time to expose ourselves,” Natasha spoke. 

Strange tapped his foot. “Well, yesterday definitely wasn’t the best.” he muttered. “Peter and Harley are getting married in a few days so maybe...but no, Peter wouldn’t be able to handle that…” 

“Wait what?” Tony frowned. 

“It’ll either have to be two days from now, or about a week,” Strange announced, ignoring Tony. He looked at Natasha who stared blankly at him. Then she turned on her heels to Tony. 

“What do you think?” she whispered. 

Tony gestured helplessly, too stunned to speak. 

“You want two days, don’t you?” Natasha sighed. She looked down, a contemplating look on her face that was mixed in with several other emotions. 

“If I may ask,” Strange asked quietly. “Why are you so against seeing everyone again?” 

Natasha looked up. “I….I died...in front of Clint. I sacrificed myself for him...for everyone...and I thought it would last. I didn’t -” she broke off, letting out a breathless laugh that broke Tony’s heart. “I didn’t plan on coming back. I didn’t plan on...on having to  _ tell him _ that I’m back.” Natasha sighed. “It’s one of those things where I just figured, I’m dying, I’m a bad person anyway, so I should just stay dead.” 

There was a pause as Tony tried to figure out what to say. 

“You’re not a bad person,” Tony whispered. “You - you’re amazing ‘Tasha. You really are,” she gave him a sideways smile and Tony figured that that was enough for now. 

He took a shaky breath and returned to Strange. “So, two days huh? Where?” 

“Avengers Compound,” Strange said. “They all basically live there and you’ll be able to find most of them there -” 

“Tony!” 

Tony and Natasha whirled around to see Heimdall and Loki. Loki’s eyes narrowed upon seeing Strange who blinked and whispered, “Loki?”

“What, what happened?” Natasha stepped forward. 

“Vision,” Heimdall supplied, unhelpfully. 

Tony and Natasha turned to Loki. 

“He went to the Scarlet Witch girl,” Loki added. 

“Oh for god’s sake!” Tony cursed. 

“Looks like two days is now no days,” Natasha muttered as she ushered everyone out. “Thank you Doctor,” 

“Yeah thanks wiz,” Tony nodded and Strange gave him a soft smile. 

“Anytime Tony,” he replied softly but Tony and everyone else was out the door before they could hear it. 


	6. Vision and Wanda and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was trying to have a slow build but the slow build was just not working for me and it wasn't making a lot of sense so now I'm shortening the chapter number. 
> 
> This fic might be finished in a week or two oop.

“Hey Vision, so uh, we heard you met up with Wanda, um, we’re wondering where you are, so...next time...don’t make me leave a message.” 

Tony scowled and hung up on the payphone, knowing full well that Vision’s chip was live listening to it. He exited the small thing and looked it over once or twice. “Why do these still exist?” 

“Don’t question what helped you,” Natasha scolded him. She glanced over at Heimdall and Loki. 

Heimdall was standing as still as a statue as New Yorkers passed him, just glancing and then moving around him. Most didn’t even glance, too absorbed in their phones. Loki was kicking stray stones at other pedestrians who would glare at him and walk around him. Loki would snicker and turn to the next person. 

“So what now?” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to breath as calmly as he could. 

“We’ll have to go to the Compound,” Natasha sighed.

"Is that really that bad?" Loki wrinkled his nose as Natasha and Tony joined him and Heimdall, looking for a taxi. "Wasn't that our end goal anyways?" 

"Yeah just not this early," Natasha sighed. Tony looked over at her and tried to gauge her emotions right now. 

But she was a master assassin spy and Tony was just a man who had his own terrible emotional responses so he couldn't gauge much. 

"Let's just get to the Compound," Tony intercepted, stepping between everyone and nodding towards upstate. "We'll keep walking until someone can hitch us a ride to the Compound, yeah?" 

"A few miles before the Compound," Natasha corrected. 

Tony nodded. "Right. That's what I said." 

Natasha snorted, hiding a smile behind her hand and Tony gave her a cheeky smile. 

They started walking along the side of the street, Loki occasionally stealing something and then regretfully tossing it back because of the sideways glances Heimdall give him. Natasha and Tony walk together at the front and Tony gets nervous every time someone looks at him but they get a foggy look in their eyes and then avert them like it physically pained them to look at Natasha and Tony. 

Eventually Loki started to complain about his legs so they sat at a bus station stop, watching and waiting for someone to at least get them halfway to the Compound. 

It started raining and it starting getting darker and darker and Tony was starting to freak out a little. 

"Tony just take a deep breath," Natasha was trying to help him out as best as she could. 

"I'm trying," Tony hissed, pacing in front of the bus stop. Natasha quieted and watched the ground at the bottom of his feet as he continued to wear through the ground. 

Loki looked up from his bench, sitting up from his resting position on his back that he had been in. Heimdall was standing, arms crossed and eyes closed. Tony paused to watch Loki look at Heimdall warily before clearing his throat and saying, "There's someone coming." 

"What?" Natasha asked sharply. 

"Oh my god," 

Tony froze and whirled around and Natasha twisted in her seat. 

In front of them was Vision in human form, leading Wanda Maximoff towards them. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and she looked a helluva lot older with her weary eyes. She had a sweatshirt on, underneath a jacket along with leggings, boots and a skirt. She was looking at them in shock but a small smile started. 

"Clint's going to be so happy to see you," she whispered, staring longingly at Natasha who had frozen in her spot with shock. 

"Um," Tony started to speak when a rush of air next to him sent him off-kilter and forced him to turn in a 180 degree circle. 

"Who the fuck -!" he started to yell but stopped and Natasha's mouth dropped a little. 

"Hey man," 

Tony spluttered. "_Pietro!?_" 


	7. They're Back

"Wait, so you came back  _ too _ ?" 

Tony and Natasha were staring at Pietro Maximoff with a slight smile but mostly shock. 

Pietro shrugged. “Yeah. I just happened to show up in the Compound right in front of Clint. He was understandably spooked and then they caught me up on everything and then the next thing we all know is there’s an announcement -  _ internationally wide _ \- that Tony Stark’s body is missing.” Pietro cackled a little bit. “So Pepper and Steve started heading out to try and find you but without Peter’s permission obviously because he was hysterical when he found that your body was missing and he had finally gotten over your death and refused to believe you were back like me but you are!” Pietro grinned as Tony’s heart sank further and further. “He’s going to be so happy!” 

“I don’t think he will,” Tony muttered. 

“Wait wait wait, so they  _ knew _ this  _ whole _ time?” Loki stepped in, looking pissed. 

“We couldn’t have known that,” Natasha snapped out her point before Loki could say anything else. 

Loki just scowled and huffed. “I want to see my brother.” 

“Your -” Wanda cut herself off, eyes widening. “Oh...right.” 

Loki threw her a glare and Tony blinked to realize that he was no longer a teen and normal now. He could see Pietro and Wanda blinking rapidly at the change in confusion while Loki jutted out his chin and huffed out, “Let me see Thor.  _ Now _ .” 

“I can call a car,” Wanda offered, removing herself from Vision’s hug to flip out a wrist watch. 

“We’ve been trying to hail a cab for -” Tony stopped. “Hold the fucking phone -  _ I stole my van and this whole time it’s still been at the motel _ .” 

Natasha slapped her forehead and let out a long, loud groan. 

Vision chuckled with Heimdall while Loki snickered and Pietro barked a laugh which turned into an all out doubling over laugh. 

“Here,” Wanda gestured abruptly and Tony and the group turned to see a sleek black car pull up from seemingly out of nowhere. 

“What the fuck?” Natasha muttered. 

“Language,” Wanda chided cheekily and Natasha threw her a warped look - glaring eyes with a playful grin. 

“Awesome,” Loki made a beeline for the car and clamoured into the way back, Heimdall following. Wanda moved to the driver’s seat and Vision chose the passenger seat to sit next to her. 

“I’ll just take a jog,” Pietro shrugged as Natasha and Tony looked at him to climb in. 

Tony and Natasha took opposite sides of the car and they both froze at the same moment, hands on the handle. 

“Are you ready?” she whispered. 

Tony let out a shaky laugh. “Hell no. Peter’s going to be so mad and Harley -” he frowned. “I haven’t - I haven’t talked to him in  _ years _ . I - hell I kinda forgot about him.” He laughed a little, trying to shake off the bundle of nerves he was having. They went quiet before he quickly asked. “And you?” 

“Clint…” she trailed off. She nodded. Then shook her head. And then to Tony’s slight horror, started to cry. “Clint means so much to me and...and he...he had to watch that...and I was happy to die for him. I  _ wanted  _ him to live and now that I’m back - I don’t - I don’t know what I do know. I…” she closed her mouth. “He saved my  _ life _ , Tony.” Natasha confessed. “I finally got to repay him for everything he did for me. I mean, he took me in. He made me feel like me, made me feel at home, made me feel safe, - made me feel wanted. Like  _ really _ wanted -” 

“You’re in love with him.” Tony figured it out. 

Natasha’s eyes widened, shiny with tears and wide with horror before she swallowed and whispered, “ _ Yes _ .” 

Tony swallowed. He watched her for a moment before replying in a quiet voice. “I don’t know what his reaction will be. I want to say that everything is going to come out great but Natasha,” he laughed a little. “If we know our lives it’s anything but easy and it’s going to take a while before all of that can...can finally relax into a normal life. He might...he might take it badly at first but I don’t see Clint pushing you away completely. Especially if you came out about...everything.” Natasha stared at him for a moment and Tony sighed. “I’m not an emotion expert and for once - well, once in the past five years - I have  _ no idea _ what’s going to happen.” 

Natasha nodded at him and took a deep breath before opening the door and sliding in. 

Tony closed his eyes before doing the same. 

“Ready?” Wanda asked. 

Tony nodded and Wanda started the engine, taking off from the curb and onto the street. 

And as he started to drift off because of how late it was and how emotional the past two days have been, he barely noticed Natasha laying her head on his shoulder and falling asleep with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide if this will be Clintasha or one-sided Clintasha. 
> 
> I honestly fell in love with this ship after Endgame. Like, it was eh before but something about Endgame just...made me _love_ it. __
> 
> _  
_Same with Stucky. In the friendship sense and the relationship sense. Mostly because I was so salty at Steve's ending and began to crazily ship them together because I was so mad that Marvel _ignored their own goddamn character story/characterization/arc and had that fucking ending instead but_ _**fine**__****_____  

> 
> Also notice how I had Tony remember he had a van because psst, the author forgot


	8. Hello again

Tony woke up to Wanda gently shaking him. 

He startled and looked at her, who smiled back at him. "We're here." 

Tony licked his lips and looked at Natasha who was burying her face in his shoulder. "Come on, Tash, let's go okay?" 

"Face the muse I guess," she muttered but pushed away and slid out of the car. Tony followed on the other side and looked in the back to see if Heimdall and Loki were there but they weren't. 

He turned around to see them talking to Vision and Pietro. Mostly Loki was doing the talking and Heimdall was listening in.

Natasha gripped Tony's hand and he sucked in a slight breath, looking at the Compound in front of them. She looked at Tony and Tony looked back at her. Natasha gave him a small smile. "Ready?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Tony took a deep breath. "You?" 

"Same here," Natasha stepped forward, gently pulling Tony with her. Wanda led the charge, hanging onto Vision. Pietro zoomed around, taking detours around them but consistently finding his way back behind Wanda and Vision. 

Loki and Heimdall were after and Natasha and Tony took the rear. Loki looked slightly jittery and glanced backwards constantly. Tony found himself giving encouraging smiles to Loki whenever he looked back. 

Loki didn't sneer per say, more so he looked confused and then looked away. 

Wanda stopped them in front of the Compound and told them to stay there while she went to convince everybody else to come outside. 

So they all stayed there, fidgeting when Pietro got too anxious (after fifteen fucking seconds) and began running circles in the lawn. 

"He's going to start a goddamn tornado," Tony squinted, glaring slightly at Pietro. 

"He likes to run," Natasha shrugged when they heard, "Natasha?!" 

Natasha turned, eyes wide and frozen as Clint barreled out of the front doors and right at Natasha. Tony stepped back as Clint tackle-hugged her. He barely heard Clint mumbling something about, "You're an idiot you know that? I missed you so much," and just barely heard them both start to cry. 

Tony stepped back further and someone began to hug him as the other two started to rock. 

"Whoa -" Tony turned around to see Bruce pulling away with a bright grin. "Oh hey Brucie," 

"Hey Tony," Bruce sounded breathless and then he stepped back for Rhodey who also tackle-hugged Tony. 

"Hey man," Rhodey muttered, holding Tony close and Tony let out a shaky breath. 

"Hey Rhodey," Tony knew his voice was small and he knew he sounded weak but this was _Rhodey_ and he could be weak around _Rhodey_. He knew he could. 

"Tony?" 

Tony looked up and saw Steve walking forward with Bucky right behind him. Steve was looking at Tony in shock and Tony cracked a smile. "Hey Cap," 

Steve let out a laugh and Rhodey let go so Steve could steal a hug which Tony very much did not mind at all. 

"So how are you?" Tony asked when they pulled away. "Restless without me?" 

"Something like that," Bucky shrugged. He chewed his lip. "Um, and Tony...I - I just want to say sorry. For everything." Tony stared at him for a moment then shrugged. 

"We're cool," he added and Bucky gave a small smile. 

"Hi Tony, by the way," that was Clint and Tony turned to see him still hugging Natasha but giving a friendly wave to Tony. 

"Hey Clint," Tony laughed. 

"Daddy!" 

Tony whirled, eyes widening as he _completely_ forgot about his daughter who was running full speed at him and leaping at him too. 

"Hey there little miss!" Tony yelped as the girl scrambled ontop of him and he spun her in a 360 and held her tight to him. 

"Tony?" That was Pepper jogging towards him and looking close to tears. 

"Ms. Potts," Tony gave a little bow as best as he could with a ten year old (_ten year old girl_) on his shoulder, head nestled in his shoulder. Pepper let out a small sob and hugged him, putting her head in his other shoulder. Tony held her tight, gently dropping Morgan who turned to Natasha. 

Clint finally pulled away and when he did, Natasha wiped her eyes and smiled at Morgan. "Hey _malen'kiy geroy_," Morgan giggled and hugged Natasha by her waist. Natasha hugged her back and looked over at Steve who also looked close to tears. 

"What am I, chopped liver?" Pietro was suddenly next to Clint and Clint screamed, swiping at him who ducked. Pietro grinned. "Hey old man," 

"What the hell!" Clint shouted. "What - What on - _what_!?" 

"Oh by the way Cap," Pietro turned to Steve who was staring at shock with his mouth open like pretty much everyone else. "I walked it off." 

There was a pause and then a laugh from Wanda who was kissed on the forehead by Vision. 

Steve swallowed. "Yeah - yeah uh, you did." 

Pietro then started laughing and Clint poked him, trying very hard to look mad but failing with a grin. 

Pepper pulled away and Tony took a step towards Loki and Heimdall who were frozen staring at the door. 

"Oh shit -" Clint scampered away to the other side of Natasha, just noticing Loki. 

"Hey," Tony gently tapped Loki who startled and looked at him. "You - it's going be okay alright?" 

"You do not understand." Loki muttered. "I've - I've died in front of my brother three times now. But...but when Thanos...when he snapped my neck...that was it. That was the day I was supposed to die and stay dead and I told him..." Loki trailed off, eyes widening slightly. 

Tony turned and took a step back when he saw Thor and everyone else. Thor was frozen in front of the door, eyes glued on Loki who looked like he was close to shaking. 

"Um," Tony started to say something, maybe to cut back the tension but he leapt backwards when Thor ran at Loki and swept him up in a hug. 

Tony stepped back to Morgan and Natasha and looked at Nat who was smiling at him. He smiled back and patted Morgan's head who gave him a toothy grin. 

"You - " Thor stepped back and looked like he wanted to say something but gave a frustrated sigh. 

"I'm sorry," Loki whispered. 

"It - you're alive," Thor responded and he looked at Heimdall. "You're alive too." 

"Yes we are, sir," Heimdall nodded. 

"Sir?" Loki frowned. 

"Valkryie is Queen of Asgard," Thor told Loki and Loki blinked. 

"Hm, interesting. Do you think -?" 

"She has a Queen," Thor added. Loki raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Danvers." 

"Carol?" Tony choked. "Danvers - _Carol_ Danvers - Captain Marvel?" 

"Yep," Steve nodded. "Married and a second Queen to Asgard." 

Tony whistled. "That's -" 

"Tony?" 

Tony froze again and turned, mouth drying faster than he thought it could. 

"Peter," he croaked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters!!! EEEE


	9. Real or Not Real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Valkryie and Carol are together. Yep. I like that. 
> 
> Still don't know if it's Clintasha. I'll make it implied I think

Peter Parker stared at the sight in front of him. 

Thor was standing next to Loki and another man. Wanda was in between Vision and a white-haired man. Clint was next to Natasha and Morgan. Steve and Bucky were next to Rhodey, Pepper, and Bruce and in between both of them was - 

Was Tony Stark. 

Sam, T'Challa, Cassie, Scott, Quill, Rocket, Nebula, Gamora, Shuri, Groot, Mantis, Drax, and Harley was behind Peter and Harley slipped next to him, gripping his hand. Sam, T'Challa, and Scott all pushed past the duo and walked over to Steve and Bucky. The Guardians stood to the side, blinking and looking at everyone, wondering what was next. 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, praying to God that it was real as Tony called out his name. 

"Tony Stark is standing in front of me," Peter whispered, eyes still shut. "Real or not real?" 

There was a tense pause. 

"Real," Harley breathed out like he didn't quite believe it himself. 

Peter opened his eyes and let out a choked sob, sprinting to Tony and throwing his arms around him. Tony fell back, letting Peter collapse on him but held him tightly and upright. 

"I - you - I -" Peter choked out, trying to formulate words. 

"I hope you're not mad," Tony was muttering back and Peter let out a brittle laugh. 

"I missed you," Peter whispered, pushing his head into Tony's shoulder blade. 

"Me too kid," Tony whispered back. 

"I don't mean to be a party pooper," Peter Quill coughed and they half startled apart. Harley was jogging over as Peter waved at the fallen returned. "But how are _you_ back?" 

"The stones," Tony unveiled his hand that Peter realized had been covered. On his knuckles were little color lights underneath his skin for each of the stones. "They brought us back supposedly. And gave me this." he quickly added. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna destroy half the universe." 

The group laughed, releasing some of the tension as Tony turned to Harley. 

He eyed up Peter's fiancé and Peter took a step back as Harley stopped where he was. 

"I haven't seen you in literal years," Tony announced. 

Harley shrugged. "Thanks for the upgrade." 

Tony blinked and then nodded with understanding. "Right yeah. No problem." 

"I feel like I'm missing something." Peter muttered. Tony whirled to him suddenly, eyes wide and mouth open. 

"You're getting _married _to him!" Tony yelped. "Why - that _just_ clicked now brain? What the hell!" 

"How did you -?" Peter frowned. 

"Strange -"

"I might've mentioned it." Strange showed up near the Guardians and Mantis made little karate hands that Peter taught her. 

"How long have you known?" Peter accused and Strange sighed. 

"Literal hours and that's it." 

"Oh." 

There was a pause as everything kind of settled in and then Harley let out a little laugh and stepped forward, hugging Tony. Tony gladly hugged him back, smiling and when they pulled away, he rubbed the little curls on Harley's head. 

Harley swatted him playfully and stepped back to the side of Peter who was still in slight shock. 

"So," Strange stepped in. "You're all back. What now?" 

"Get into a life groove?" Pietro shrugged. "We've kind of just stumbled back into your life just after all of you got over us." 

"We weren't planning on coming back." Natasha said. She chewed her lip and then admitted, "In fact, I didn't really want to meet you all again anyway. I - I thought I could convince all of us to let you guys go, considering...it's been...five years...so..." 

"Oh that was your plan?" Tony looked at her in surprise. Natasha sighed and shrugged helplessly. Morgan attached herself to Natasha's waist again, fiercely hugging her again. Clint leaned over to and hugged her too. 

"Well thank God you didn't," Clint announced, smiling. Natasha gave a grateful smile back. 

"Well," Quill clapped his hands, startling everyone. "This has been fun but um, I think we're needed in the universe. Peter square, have fun on Friday," he winked and finger-gunned while Peter blushed and finger-gunned back. 

"Huh?" Tony frowned as the Guardians turned to the ship. 

Peter giggled a little. "Tony...Friday is the wedding day." 

Tony blinked. "Oh right."

"Let's get inside and talk," Steve decided, using his Captain voice to convince them all. 

"And there's the captain voice," Tony muttered, quirking a smile at Steve who rolled his eyes fondly and lead the group into the Compound. 

"You okay?" Harley pecked Peter's cheek and Peter smiled back. 

"I just got my dad back," he murmured, grinning. "I'm more than okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene next!


	10. Just Say I Do

Peter was jumping around in the dressing room, freaking out. 

His breathing was shallow and he was on the verge of a panic attack but Harley wasn't going to come in and help him. And it wasn't like it was a _bad_ panic attack from nightmares with Beck and Europe and -

Oh god. _Now_ it's a bad panic attack. 

"Whoa," Peter froze when he heard Tony come into the room. "Someone's having more than just pre-wedding jitters. What's up kid?" 

"Is this how you felt?" Peter blurted. "Slightly sick and scared to walk out that door." 

Tony shifted. "I mean...at this point....I was already at the alter....waiting for Pep....so no not really." 

Peter groaned loudly and spun in a circle, waving his hands around his head as he tried shake off all the bad things in his head. 

"Hey, Peter, Pete, if this is making you feel better...I won't stop you...but you're really scaring me right now." Tony frowned, sounding concerned. 

"It's fine. I'm fine," Peter mumbled, still walking in circles but letting his arms fall to his sides. "It's - It's a thing but I'm fine." Peter stopped and his foot began to tap. "It's fine." 

Tony looked him over before sighing. "So...how exactly did you and Harley meet and get this far in five years?" 

Peter blinked. "Oh, um, well, we uh...we actually met at your funeral." Peter chewed his lip and looked at Tony. Tony gave him a sort of strange look before gesturing to continue. "And I...I told him everything and he told me everything and we just started hanging out. And then Beck and Europe happened and I couldn't..." Peter didn't tell Tony everything about Europe and he was struggling to choose his words carefully. 

"He ruined my life." Peter blurted suddenly and Tony's eyes widened but before he could open his mouth the whole story fell out of Peter's.

"Quentin Beck. _He_ destroyed my life. I was having my field trip to Europe and then there were these Elemental things and Beck came in to help. He said he was from another universe which was just so cool but then he ended being fake because he was a technician on the Barf technology and he was using it and now I don't know the difference between an illusion and real life and that's why I always have to ask Harley if it's Real or Not Real when something - anything happens and Beck, he - he ruined my reputation, he said I killed him and then revealed my identity and then I was forced to stay away from New York and be in some sort of holding containment with me and my friends so we'd all be safe because after that there was an uproar because people were either on my side or Beck's and the ones who were on Beck's were giving my friends and family death threats along with me and the holding containment wasn't working for me so I was moved to Harley's place and that's where everything...kind of...happened..." 

Peter had started crying in between all of that and then sniffled at the end, burying his face in his hands as he sat down on a chair, practically breaking it from his super strength. 

He heard creaking on the floorboards as his super hearing picked it up and he looked up at Tony, wiping his eyes and trying to smile but he just couldn't. 

"That...sounds like hell." Tony sighed. "And you did it all without me?" 

"I had Edith," Peter whispered and Tony grinned. 

"Did she work for you?" Tony kneeled in front of him and used the hem of his suit to wipe away Peter's messed up makeup. 

"I - I gave her to Beck by accident. He - he looked like you...and I couldn't - I couldn't be the next Iron Man," Peter whispered. Tony frowned. 

"I never wanted you to be the next Iron Man," Tony told him and Peter couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "The next Tony Stark maybe but Peter," Tony cupped his face, smiling softly at him. "I always wanted you to be you. You're Peter Parker. You're Spider-Man. Not Tony Stark, not Iron Man - you're _you_. And that's all I wanted." Tony kissed his forehead and stood up. "What about Karen?" 

"Karen wasn't - she wasn't there for Europe but I installed her later into the suit I made," Peter sniffled slightly, standing and giving a grateful smile to Tony. 

"Suit _you_ made?" Tony questioned, leading him to the door. 

"Yeah," Peter grinned. "We were on a plane just before London and Happy let me make a suit in the plane and it looks really cool! It's got like black and red and -" 

"Is the bride ready?" Natasha was waiting outside of the door with Morgan, Pepper, and Wanda. 

Peter made a face and Tony chuckled. Natasha smirked but lead the way down to the wedding hall. 

Morgan grabbed Peter's hand, squeezing herself between Peter and Tony to be able to also hold Tony's. Tony smiled fondly at her and Peter was just happy Tony was able to be with his daughter again. Natasha took Clint's hand to wait to go down the aisle. Wanda was going with Vision. 

The music started and everyone started going down the aisle when Tony turned to Peter suddenly. "You're getting married." 

Peter laughed a little and nodded. 

"But you're like sixteen," Tony stared. 

"Well actually I was seventeen when Thanos first happened so technically I'm twenty seven but since the Blip was sort of a pause -" Peter started. 

"Yeah but at one point you were sixteen," Tony repeated. Peter smiled. 

"But I'm not anymore," Peter whispered, watching Pepper herd Morgan - the flower/ring girl - to the platform. 

"No," Tony said suddenly. "No you're not." 

Peter looked over at Tony and smiled. "Walk me, dad?" 

Tony looked slightly startled at the title and Peter went a little red because maybe he took it too far - 

But Tony smiled and took his arm. "Of course, Pete." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um....I wanna make a sequel....I have a sequel idea. 
> 
> Also, I was initially thinking about remaking this but um...I like the sequel idea better....sequel guys?

**Author's Note:**

> AHH I'M EXCITED!!!
> 
> Weekly updates is what I'm thinking but if I get too excited then I might just publish things here and there. 
> 
> I also, y'know, have a BUNCH of other things so *shrugs* I like this but I need to do a lot of other stuffs too


End file.
